


Kiss & Control

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Series: Worth it [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Butt Plugs, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Dom Shownu, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Wonho, Subspace, Teasing, Tied Hands, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vibrators, a hell lot of it!, blowjob, hoseok is this close to punch hyunwoo :'), i don't know what more to add!, is life, it's showho and it's smut so enjoy!, showho, sort of!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: Good things come to those who wait.( or a one-shot showho smut because i love sinning part 2! )





	Kiss & Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naji_k8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_k8/gifts).

> Hi helloooOooo!  
This is part 2 of my other work 'worth it' BUT it's actually about BEFORE that story! 'worth it' 's timeline is 4 years after 'kiss & control' so read this with that in mind!  
and if you haven't read 'worth it' yet, i suggest you go and read that one first.
> 
> a huge thanks to my friend Naji who always takes time to read the stories, mostly before i post them, and listens to me constantly nagging about how they're not turning out as good as i want them :') 
> 
> anyway, this isn't as heavy as worth it so i think you're good and no warnings are needed! i have the plot for part 3 of this series in my head already but i don't know how long it'll take me to write it because i'm a snail haha
> 
> okay, enjoy sinning ^^

The water ran down on his body, making his skin red with how hot it was. he couldn’t help it. his muscles were sore from the intense work out he had forced on himself and he needed the hot water to soothe the tension even if it didn’t help his arousal at all. in fact, the drops were hitting his erection and sliding over his nipples mercilessly and he found himself leaning over the tiles, panting.

the small glass shower stall was filled with steam, thick as fog, and his eyes couldn’t see anything but the white air. hoseok let his shoulders rest over the cold glass, arching his back, as he entangled fingers of both hands in his hair. tugging at the black strands, he imagined the one person that was responsible for his present misery; his boss, son hyunwoo. what would it feel like to have his fingers in his hair, tugging with just the right amount of pressure while rimming into him as if there was no tomorrow? sigh,….hoseok was losing his mind with each passing day and he couldn’t help his dick leaking every time he was alone in the older’s office. and now, they were even on a work trip, both staying at the same hotel suite. pure torture if you asked him.

slowly and with a barely-there touch, hoseok slid his fingertips over his neck. index and middle finger of his left hand moving to his mouth as he closed his lips around the two digits, sucking intently before circling his tongue around them. he would suck hyunwoo dry so good, his balls couldn’t be able to make even one more drop of cum when he was done with him. only if he could. only if the ceo was his…

_“ uh…fuck..i really want him… “ _

he couldn’t take it. his entire body was throbbing with need. he let his fingertips brush over his nipple only briefly before he stopped touching himself and scratched over the tiles. teeth biting into the fingers in his mouth still. he couldn’t give it to himself that easily. he wouldn’t really enjoy it like that. he was a masochist through and through, there was no point denying it anyway.

moaning quietly, he thrust his hips into the air as he punched the tiles and threw his head back on the glass wall. his mouth wide open, he spread the two fingers in his mouth, licking the space between them and playing with his tongue. shit, son hyunwoo’s tongue always licked over those plump lips of his so deliciously when he was concentrating on something, leaving them juicy and making it so so hard for hoseok to hold back from crawling over the desk and devouring him. he had imagined it way too many times already. how he would push every folder and the two phones to the ground, crawl over the huge desk of his boss, wrap his fingers around the always present tie and yank him forward until their lips were touching, until he was biting and pulling on that ridiculously full bottom lip.

the steam was making him dizzy and breathless. it was impossible to be in there for any more than ten more minutes if he wanted to not die from suffocation. although he wouldn’t be able to tease himself to his heart’s content, he had to get this over with and get out of the stall. still, he refused to touch the dick that was giving him such a hard time over the past few months and especially on this trip. he had to be punished for not being under control and getting turned on whenever the older’s fingers brushed over his when taking a file or when he as much breathed the same air as him. it was annoying, stupid and it made him helpless. hoseok loved his boss in a way he couldn’t describe and that made the lust way more extreme than it ever was.

being done showering beforehand, he turned around, pressing his forehead on the glass this time as he closed his eyes. he wanted to fully picture hyunwoo fingering him, preparing him and abusing his sweet spot and he could only do that if his eyes couldn’t see the real world.

hoseok moved his right hand from his mouth, sliding his fingertips over his side, avoiding touching his nipple because he wasn’t gonna give his body everything it demanded, only brushing the underside of his erection briefly before his middle finger reached his hole. arching his back deeper, he made sure he wouldn’t be able to cause friction on the glass when losing it a few seconds later and thrusting as he’d stab his prostate.

he circled his finger around the ring, body begging to hurry up and push through but mind refusing. he moaned out of frustration, more like a cry for help. how would his boss tie him up and use him? he knew, he could feel the guy’s dominance seeping through every pore of his skin. son hyunwoo had to be one hell of a dominant top and he would give anything to have him. anything at all.

_“ damn it,… uh,..huh…fuck,…”_he was hyperventilating.

letting his finger to finally push inside, he sighed in relief, knowing he didn’t have much time before the steam would really get to him. well, he hadn’t planned on being gentle with himself from the start. curling his finger, he stabbed the spot he knew by heart right on as his mind got hit with a sudden thunder of pain and pleasure. he moaned loudly before he could stop himself. his boss wasn’t there anyway so he didn’t have to be careful about it. hoseok didn’t wait for his body to adjust, pushing two more digits in, his insides burning because he wasn’t using any lube and only the water running down soothing the slide a bit. he would prefer the lube, always, but he didn’t have any there so he couldn’t help the sting.

he started thrusting the digits in and out of himself, hips pushing back and erection bouncing with every small movement, feeling so heavy and an angry red. he had been aroused the whole fucking day after all with the addition of the tiny silver plug he had put inside in the morning simply because he liked the feeling of having it there and wincing every time he’d forget and sit down a bit recklessly. he got it out before noon and missed it dearly the rest of the day but was thankful when his boss decided to spank him out of nowhere in what appeared to be some way of complimenting him for doing the conference well. if he had the plug inside at that moment, he was sure he would have moaned right then and there.

his body was screaming at him to touch himself with the free fingers of his left hand, the three digits of his other one brutally abusing his own hole as he refused to give himself a break in between the continuous hits on the bundle of nerves. he wished oh so badly for something to be tugging at his left wrist, to restrain him and make him unable to move. hoseok bit so hard on his lip he tasted iron before his lips parted in a loud, stretched moan as his erection twitched dramatically and he came.

barely able to keep himself on his feet, he got his fingers out as he kept himself up with both palms on the glass wall, face pushed into it and teeth trying to bite on the hard surface. he didn’t wanna open his eyes and face the reality. in his daydream, hyunwoo was stroking over his back up and down ever so gently.

***

hyunwoo had a private dinner with a couple of ministers. he had told hoseok to go ahead and eat, sleep even, if he was tired and to not wait for him because the younger male tended to always be up in the past few days when he came back from his private meetings. he adored and appreciated the gesture, of course he did, but it had been a hectic day and he knew the other would still do his work out even if he was on the verge of dying and so, there was no way he could still be up by the time he’d come back to the suite. not without torturing himself and forcing his mind to fight unconsciousness.

The plans changed and the ministers had to leave fast, some emergency hyunwoo didn’t ask the details of, and so he came straight back to the shared hotel suite he had sneakily told his assistant to book, instead of two separate rooms. he liked hoseok. hell, he loved him, and he was gonna make sure to make the younger understand his feelings on this trip. their oblivious pretense had gone way too far and he was losing his mind with how much he wanted to see that innocent soft face an absolute wreck under him, because of his touch and the things he would do to that mind-blowing hot body.

unlocking the door with his card and coming inside, he was greeted with beautiful nonstop moans coming from the bathroom that had its door open. he didn’t think twice before walking there, eyes peaking carefully and finding the glass stall filled with thick steam. if it wasn’t for the face that was pressed against it and for the palm that scratched over it in desperation, he would’ve hurried to open its door because the stall was just too damn packed, enough to shorten the oxygen and to be considered risky.

hoseok had his eyes closed. lips parted widely only to be closed in gritted teeth repeatedly. those were the only parts of him hyunwoo could see through the fog that the hot water had created. the beautiful eyebrows that were lifted, the head of them higher in need. those soft cheeks he wished to touch so bad that were pushed on the glass and taken off a few times with how good the man was making himself feel. he wanted to say a big fuck it all and just walk there. to tug at his hair, as he’d only undo the zipper of his suit pants to take his erection out, shoving it inside the hole that was probably getting used right at that moment. he wouldn’t let him look back. he wouldn’t be allowed to move or push back at all. hyunwoo would spread hoseok’s legs further with his own foot dragging the naked ankle over the wet tiles as the water soaked his clothes without him giving a single shit. he would fuck him there until his legs would give out and he would kneel on the floor. he would still have to have his palms and face pressed against the glass as he’d make him come one last time until he wouldn’t even be able to get hard anymore. hyunwoo would fuck the fully naked man to the point of breaking while being fully dressed himself. damn, he’d gotten hard listening to the sinful sounds the head of his marketing department was making.

***

Hoseok’s blood ran cold when he came out of the bathroom and found son hyunwoo, his boss, sitting on the couch spread legged. dressed in nothing but very short shorts that were very loose on his thighs, he literally froze on his spot because JUST FOR HOW LONG HAD THE CEO BEEN IN THE SUITE?? had he heard it all? fuck, hoseok couldn’t remember if he had moaned the older man’s name while cumming.

swallowing hard, he wasn’t even able to tear his eyes away from the broad figure. not with the way those eyes were eating him up with their intense gaze.

“ i, uh,.. “ he didn’t know what to say. he just knew that he wasn’t really dressed enough even though they had already seen each other half-naked plenty of times while swimming and working out. “ i-i’m gonna,..uh..put on a…a shirt.. “

yes, hoseok was wild and, according to his past partners, a sex beast but in day to day life he easily got flustered and red with blush because what was he supposed to do in front of the man he loved? the man that had probably heard him and maybe even seen him. oh god, what if he had seen him?

his eyes widened all on their own at the panic the thought rushed through his brain, making his body number than it already was with nervousness. this was not how he had imagined things to turn out with hyunwoo. he didn’t want the man to hear him going at it with himself before he confessed to him. before he knew whether the man’s feelings were the same as his or not.

his naked feet dragged him across the room to where his luggage was. but before he could get there, a hand gripped on his wrist when he was walking past the couch. he stood right that second, a step away from where the ceo was sitting.

hyunwoo didn’t say anything and waited for him to turn his head and look at him. hoseok was panicking and it was written all over his face. he could tell what the reason was. at first, he had wanted to leave the suite, to pretend he hadn’t been there in the first place but when he had turned the doorknob, his heart, brain, and every nerve had collectively screamed at him to suck it up and confess already. he hadn’t felt it before. ever. but when it came to this man, he would always become weak somehow. weak for _him_.

“ hoseok “ that name always sounded so good on his tongue.

“ sit down. let’s have a talk. “ he brushed his thumb over the smooth skin of the wrist he was holding, squeezing slightly.

there was a bite on that bottom lip he had always wanted to kiss so bad before the younger talked. “ o-okay. just let me wear a shirt quickly. “ it was always super adorable how this muscled man would stutter when hyunwoo was a bit too close to him.

“ why? i’ve seen you like this countless times. just sit. “ he pulled on hoseok’s wrist hard enough to make him sit right next to him. to be honest, he didn’t want all of that glistening soft pale skin to be covered by any kind of fabric.

hoseok was dying. he sat there with his right leg bent on the couch because the pull on his wrist had been rough enough to force him down and make him lose balance for a second when landing. his left leg dangling from the furniture and he had absolutely no idea what to do with his half-naked self. hyunwoo’s fingers were still holding onto his wrist and his skin was burning under that touch. he finally gathered his courage and looked up into the older’s eyes.

“ how long…have you been here? “ he asked in a quiet voice, teeth landing on his bottom lip as he waited for the answer that took longer than necessary.

“ long enough to know you sound and look gorgeous when feeling pleasure. “ hyunwoo said, continuing to rub over the smooth skin under his thumb as he took in the soft features of the man that had managed to pave his way through his thoroughly locked heart. he had been so sure he didn’t need love in his life, being a businessman with a huge company to manage and all. and he wasn’t wrong. he didn’t need love. he needed hoseok. hoseok was more to him than the simple word “love” could ever describe.

with his reply, a gasp left the beautifully curved lips as the eyes he loved so much widened comically.

“ y-you..you looked? “ the muscular body was tensed all over, flexed and every line on display. making it so hard for hyunwoo to hold back from leaning in and biting into the pale inviting flesh.

“ i had to make sure you wouldn’t pass out and die on me in all that steam. “ he smiled before with a last squeeze, he forced himself to stop imagining the younger in various positions and to finally confess. nervous about the latter not feeling the same even though he knew it was impossible with how obvious the man always was. it was so embarrassing for him to feel nervous and in doubt. it was a first and he wasn’t used to the feeling at all.

“ hoseok, we’ve been working together for three years now. “ he started. confessing was harder than he had ever thought, fuck.

“ to be honest, i took a liking in you from the very start. of course, it was because of your remarkable talent at what you do and your CV at first but over time, when i got to know you more, i started liking you in a different way. you see, i’m- “ he paused and shifted a little to be able to look better at the face that was looking at him like he was the only person that mattered in the world. “ i’m not really a relationship kind of guy. i never wanted anything more than a night to just please my needs but with you.. “ hyunwoo couldn’t resist stroking over the soft pale cheek anymore, so he did just that. lifting his hand, he cupped hoseok’s cheek and brushed over it with his thumb. his eyes looking at the lips that the younger licked over every few seconds before he looked back into those coffee-brown eyes. “ it’s all different when it comes to you. i wanna embrace you, stroke over your skin like this. i wanna take you out on dates even though i’ve always found them super ridiculous before. i wanna finally be able to kiss your lips whenever i want. “ he put the tip of his thumb on hoseok’s upper lip, dragging it down on the softness to his bottom lip, making it be pulled down and showing his teeth and gum before letting go. he took his hand away from the latter’s face and held the other’s hand with both of his, enveloping it between his palms. “ i wanna be the one that makes you moan like that, too. my name sounded so good when you came screaming it just now. so, what do you say? will you be my boyfriend? “ he waited patiently when he finished. eyes jumping from one feature of the younger’s face to the other.

Hoseok was sure his heart was going to tear its way out of his ribcage any second now like in the cartoons. son hyunwoo had just confessed to him and asked him out. not just to take him on a date, oh no. he had actually asked him be his boyfriend. he had used all of his strength to not close his lips around the older’s thumb when he slid it on them seconds back. now that he knew his feelings were returned, there was no reason for him to hold back anymore.

getting up on his knee, hoseok lifted his dangling leg and moved it over hyunwoo’s spread legs to the other side of the latter’s hips as he shifted and, without a single bit of hesitance, sat on his now boyfriend’s lap, each of his thighs on either side of the older’s. the arm with the free hand circling around the older’s neck and the man’s eyes following his every movement and focusing on nothing but him as he talked.

“ i took a liking in you from the start, too. just that it wasn’t at all work-related and i wanted you all to myself, body and soul. i’ve been into you for a whole three years hyunwoo. i think it’s time you finally took responsibility for it by kissing the hell out of me. “ hoseok didn’t have to wait anymore. he simply leaned in as he closed his eyes.

Hyunwoo’s breath was taken away when, after those sweet words spoken in that beautiful low voice, he felt soft lips against his. their hands still intertwined on their side, he wrapped his free hand around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer as he parted his lips to capture the delicious bottom lip of the other between his and sucking on it gently. he knew hoseok had feelings for him, but he could never imagine that he had kept them inside for three whole years. he felt stupid for not being honest with his heart sooner, for losing all the days and the seconds they could’ve been spending in each other’s arms instead of him having to take home yet another stranger. he also was taken aback quite a bit, if he was being honest, by his marketing manager’s boldness in simply moving onto his lap just like that. hoseok continued to surprise him when he shifted closer, hand cupping the side of hyunwoo’s face and giggling adorably into their kiss. “ you’re hard! “

the younger said opening his eyes to look at him and placing a strong peck on his lips before continuing to kiss him with vigor. this time he didn’t close his eyes as they looked at each other while having a taste of the other.

“ it was inevitable after seeing how beautiful you were pleasuring yourself. “ hyunwoo tightened his fingers around hoseok’s as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. there was something about it, that moment, and the way he was being kissed. he had never felt like this before. he never really wasted time kissing before. but now, he felt like he could forget everything else and just keep kissing the delicious curved lips until the end of time.

the second he said that, hoseok’s hand unwrapped from his neck and was placed on his chest, breaking the kiss and pushing himself back with his arm. the younger leaned back and looked down into his eyes intently.

“ so you’re only aroused because i basically gave you free live porn? i thought it was because of this, now, “ he untangled his fingers from hyunwoo’s and slid his index finger on the side of his neck. “ i was only beautiful when i was fingering myself thinking about you then? that’s what got you hard? “

hyunwoo could tell it was all for teasing. the subtle grin and the mischievous eyes that were looking down at him were all too obvious that hoseok didn’t really mean what his words were implying. he only chuckled in response as he circled his now free hand around the other’s waist, joining the other hand that was there before, and leaned forward to feel those lips again.

“ nu-uh “ the younger leaned further back, his index finger pushing on hyunwoo’s lips as he shook his head. “ i asked what got you hard, hyunwoo. “ hoseok said and leaned closer, lips touching his earlobe as fingers traveled through his hair and tugged gently and he whispered in a breathy tone: “ answer me and i just might let you have it all right now in however way you want. “ that beautiful attractive face appeared in front of his sight again after that whisper spread goosebumps all over his skin. that was a first for hyunwoo, too. to have goosebumps because someone was daring enough to deny him what he wanted and asking him for a reply instead.

“ hm? “ hoseok stared right into his soul as he rolled his hips on top of his erection just like that.

hyunwoo clenched his jaw, hands gripping on the younger’s sides as he guided him in rolling his hips more. the dominant side of him didn’t let him answer the latter like a good boy. it wasn’t how he was. not at all. if it was anyone else and they pulled this kind of attitude on him, he would’ve already pushed their face into the couch and punishing them for ever daring to ask him for an explanation. but..it was hoseok and he couldn’t really picture himself going all out on the latter. not unless he knew for sure he was okay with that kind of treatment.

“ come on!! “ hoseok giggled adorably again, slapping his chest playfully. “ is it really that hard to answer a simple question? or do you really think i’m only beautiful and arousing while doing things like that? are you a voyeur, hyunwoo? “ something changed in the other’s eyes, a flash of doubt maybe, when the smile disappeared from the soft features and the fingers loosened in his hair, close to letting go altogether.

“ i’m far from a voyeur. “ he said with a reassuring smile as he let go of the waist and cupped hoseok’s soft cheeks between his palms. he pecked the younger’s lips once, before stroking over the soft skin with his thumbs. “ you’re always otherworldly beautiful and ridiculously hot and attractive in everything you do. “ seeing how the smile wasn’t returned yet, he decided to go further and just explain it because he really didn’t want things to possibly end before even starting because of a misunderstanding.

“ to be honest, i really don’t talk or let the other person ask for things when i’m being close to someone. this is probably the first time i’ve held back this long before simply having things my way. “

the coffee-brown eyes looked at him intently, silence filling the hotel suite.

“ so… what… if it was someone else you’d just fuck them without them having a say in it? you’re kind of scaring me right now. please tell me you’re not a rapist.. “ hoseok leaned back further and looked like he was ready to stand up and get as far away as possible but at the same time hesitated, sitting on his thighs still but an unreadable unpredictable look on his face.

“ what? no! i’m not a rapist, hoseok! “ he said immediately, panicking inside more than he was letting it show. “ i always pick my partners from a bdsm club and ask for their safe words before we start. you have literally nothing to be worried about and i’m not into the torture-ish kind of bdsm either. the second you say you don’t like something or it’s too much i _will_ stop. i promise, hoseok. i can even show you my membership card. “

the boy in his arms relaxed a bit but eyes still wary.

“ let me see the card. “

hyunwoo reached out for the table next to the couch and got his wallet. taking the card out, he threw the wallet on the table again, the pocket lube he always carried around along with the condom sliding out of the leather object a bit. hoseok visibly struggled to hide a laugh as he pulled his lips into his mouth, eyes turning into crescents slightly. the younger didn’t wait for him to hand over the card as he simply snatched it out of his grip.

only looking at it for a second or two, the man on his lap simply looked at him and broke the card in two while staring at him. hyunwoo’s eyes widened at the act as he looked at the ruined card and back at the younger’s face.

“ what? did you plan on going back there after asking me out? “ the latter asked, shaking the card in either of his hands before he threw them in the air somewhere behind his back when he shook his head in response, and circles his arms around hyunwoo’s neck, sliding closer to him all on his own. their faces only inches away.

“ i’m okay with everything you’ll do to me as long as it doesn’t include blood play or those weird humiliation stuff. oh, and no sounding rods. “ he grimaced even saying the words.

“ but have you ever tried sounding? it’ll make you pass out from pleasure. “ hyunwoo said in a soft tone, fingers stroking the other’s sides up and down.

“ i don’t care. i hate them. i don’t want those things near me, okay? you can use rings on me all you want but no rods. “ there was a pause when hoseok leaned down and kissed him for a minute or two. slow and soft and closed-mouth.

“ i’m willing to give full control to you but you gotta do the same for me as well, hyunwoo. i’m not the kind of sub who only lets the other take whatever they want. i gotta know you’re willing to give yourself to me, too. “ the younger said in a low raspy voice before biting into his bottom lip and pulling on it, his eyes staring into hyunwoo’s.

“ what do you want? you can have it all. i’m already in too deep hoseok, you have no idea. “ he said, pulling the boy flush against him. their chests meeting and the other’s body warmth traveling through the fabric of his shirt.

“ how about telling me how deep your feelings are for me for a start? “ the sexy voice whispered into his face, those lips moving against his but barely touching.

“ my feelings? “ he asked, thrusting up for effect because he was going absolutely insane. “ i love you so much it feels like i’ll die if you won’t let me kiss you breathless right this instant. “ he licked over the full curved lips with the tip of his tongue once. the latter giggled again, sound so beautiful and not ever becoming boring for him. not even after hearing three years of it.

“ who knew Mr. Son could be so cheesy! “

“ only for you, baby. “ he chuckled in reply, pulling hoseok’s head in with his hand at the back of the latter’s head and starting to devour him in a kiss. his fingers entangled with the soft black hair and tugged slightly. he still didn’t know how rough he could be, after all.

the younger whimpered in his arms, parting his lips and licking into his mouth before letting him take control over the kiss and sucking on his tongue in response. he noticed that hoseok liked to give and take control. playing with it and teasing endlessly while rolling his hips and scratching over his skin everywhere in what could only be to rile him up further. as minutes ticked by, the younger grew more and more impatient, moans more desperate and hands applying more pressure, kisses deeper and rougher than he had ever experienced before.

“ come on, boss. are you really going to only kiss me? make some good use of the stuff you carry around in your wallet. “ his voice was raspy. his eyes half-lidded as he bit on his lip, panting.

“ you still haven’t told me how _you _feel about me. i don’t think you want me that bad, yet. “ hyunwoo teased, although deep down he really wanted to hear the three words coming from the only person he had ever loved.

fingers tugged at his hair, pulling his head back roughly as hoseok got up on his knees to be able to look down at him better.

“ i’ve already told you i’ve been whipped for three years. i love you so much but i swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now i’ll throw a fist. “

hyunwoo couldn’t help the amusement that showed through a heart-felt laugh when he saw the eagerness of the person on his lap. he loved it when one knew what they wanted and weren’t shy asking for it. you could say he even fell in love more realizing this about the younger. they were going to have shit loads of fun from now on.

“ you should ask more nicely though. i’m sure you can do better than this. “ he said with a smile as he stroked over hoseok’s arm up and down with the back of his, sitting back and waiting patiently to see how far he could make the other let go. his other hand sneaking under the younger’s shorts’ waistband just enough to tease.

“ fuck “ was the breathy reply he got as the man on his lap closed his eyes briefly, licking over his dried lips and opened his eyes half-lidded.

hoseok’s whole mind was filled with nothing but the urgent need of having his boss, his boyfriend, touch him all over. to take him however way he wanted and to push him to his very limit and even beyond that. but the fucking tease was playing with him, refusing to give him what could easily blow up his sanity and make him give away the control the other seemed to want so much.

the mixed feeling of the hot fingertips stroking over his arm along with the ones that crawled under the waistband of his shorts made a shiver run down his spine, his mind coming up with the images of the man’s hands groping his ass and spanking him, making his skin all sensitive and sore. he was rock hard and he couldn’t wait anymore.

“ please, i don’t even need prep, just..” he unwrapped his right arm from hyunwoo’s neck, sliding it down his chest sensually, down to his abdomen until he cupped the huge erection covered by the black suit pants and squeezed lightly. “ just give it to me while i’m still asking nicely. “

something changed in the older’s eyes. hands wrapped around his waist and pulled his body up, his thighs still on either side of the older’s but now he was standing on his knees on the couch. the latter only had to lean in an inch to close his lips around his nipple, sucking rather roughly, teeth grazing over the sensitive bud and tongue soothing over the irritated nerves right after. hoseok moaned loudly before a hiss, due to the feeling of the sharp teeth. his nails buried in the backrest of the couch. through the burst of oversensitivity and the slight pain, he hadn’t heard the sound of the lube package being ripped and so, a flinch was inevitable when fingers traveled through the loose sleeve of his shorts and circled around his entrance.

“ shhh, is it too cold? “ the older asked, placing a wet kiss on his chest as he looked up at hoseok’s face.

he couldn’t deny himself the hot juicy wet lips of hyunwoo so he leaned down, arching his back outward to let the man still have easy access to his back, and clashed their lips together, devouring and tasting the other to his heart’s content, humming in satisfaction.

the finger circling around him there stopped and instead, a hard spank from the older’s free hand hitched his breath as hoseok broke the kiss that instant due to the shock and his eyes went as wide as they could.

“ you didn’t answer me. “ the raspy voice whispered in his face as another spank echoed through the otherwise silent hotel suite. it hurt but it also felt so good so he let his mouth fall open as he licked over his upper lip slowly, not losing the daring eye contact with the man who wanted dominance over him so much. the big hand pushed sneaked under his loose shorts and groped his cheek, squeezing and rubbing over it continuously. the motion made him twitch in anticipation, biting his lip at the thought of himself making it tighter for the older once he was inside, make him feel all sorts of arousal and bliss.

“ you need to do more than that to get an answer out of me, boss. “ he winked before pushing his hips back on the fingers that were pausing inside his shorts. the feeling was torture, knowing they were right there, feeling them against his skin but not having them in, not getting the sweet burn they’d cause.

“ do you have a boss kink hoseok? “ the latter asked with a twitch in his eyebrow.

“ no! “ he giggled and hissed, impatient to feel more. “ you don’t like it when i call you that? “ he replied, sliding forward and leaning down a bit and grinding their clothed erections to create friction. he moaned as his eyes rolled back for a second, swallowing hard because fuck he wanted him so much.

“ i like it better when you say my name. “

he hummed in reply, leaning down and pulling with his teeth on the plump bottom lip of the man who just asked him subtly to not call him by his title but by his name.

“ it’s not cold _hyunwoo. _please give it to me hard. “ he whispered in a breath, their foreheads pressed onto each other’s and eyes locked closely as he kept on grinding and was gifted with a beautiful low moan from the other and a harder squeeze on his butt.

there was a low hum vibrating against his lips as he received a chaste kiss and a quiet “ i love you “ and then the finger that had paused in between his coach for an eternity now, finally started pushing in. his rim was loose enough for a finger since he had played with himself not half an hour ago so it slid in easily, the heat inside getting disturbed and sending a tiny shock through him with the coldness of the lube. goosebumps spread over his skin, a shaky sigh leaving his parted lips in relief. pleasure exploded behind his eyelids, making him moan loud and long as his nails dug in hyunwoo’s shoulders when the man curled his finger and found the sensitive spot easily like he knew it like the back of his hand.

“ well would you look at that! you’re really sensitive baby, it’s adorable. “ the man under him cooed in his ear, lips moving against the shell as he talked. hoseok melted at the pet name quite literally.

“ call me that one more time and i might cum untouched right away. “ he laughed panting, heart beating even faster than before and his chest warm with the extreme love that was floating in the air. there were no more words when another finger joined the latter slowly and carefully, stretching him a bit more than he was already and for the pleasant burn to finally make an appearance due to hyunwoo’s fingers being a bit thicker. his body jerked once violently and uncontrollably when the fingers only rubbed over the bundle of nerves but didn’t push on it. the person he had loved for three whole years looked at him in surprise with his eyes a little widened in joy to his reactions and the man started rubbing the tips of the digits over the same spot repeatedly, not pressing down enough to make hoseok see white but enough to make him throw his head from side to side because he wanted more. he had never experienced this feeling before. the feeling of having something right in his grasp but not able to have it fully. he closed his legs around the other’s hips to get himself tighter inside as he contracted on purpose, his body shaking dramatically and breaths ragged. the fingers kept on teasing him over his prostate and no matter how much he begged with eyes full of tears the man didn’t give it to him.

“ fuck, you’re so fucking hot hoseok. look at you! “ the voice vibrated against his skin as hyunwoo bit him on his pec muscle rather hard before nibbling on the same spot with just as much intensity. hoseok bit into the shirt-covered shoulder, muffling his moans the best he could as a means to protest, to keep the man from hearing the sounds he made and to prevent him from knowing just how fucking good he was making him feel. it was making him wanna become feral and take what he wanted from the person under him with force if he wasn’t willing to give it to him soon.

“ hyunwoo, “ he forced out in between the teasing barely-there stabs as he sat up, causing the digits to go in deeper and his erection twitched in his shorts shamelessly at the sting. “ fucking give it to me, i’m burning. “ another wave of intense shock passed through his body when the digits finally, and without any warning at all, stabbed him right on the spot.

“ YES “ he screamed out loud. eyebrows lifted in desperation and back arching deeply all on his own, his painful grip on the broad shoulders the only thing that kept him from falling off of the man’s lap.

“ please, please hyunwoo, i want it so much, please. “ he had started to beg subconsciously, voice breaking at how helplessly turned on he was.

hyunwoo didn’t tease him further and started to thrust the two digits in and out, making sure he’d stab the nerves every time. hoseok was a moaning mess. his mouth dry as he swallowed hard, throat already burning even though they hadn’t really started yet. his lower body was contracting nonstop, the side of his vision getting dark and his breath stuck as he only managed to whimper “ don’t let me cum this soon..please.. “

hoseok was a sight to behold. his chest rising and falling rapidly, dramatically, as he panted with his eyes beautifully half-lidded, lips parted and pale skin covered in a deep blush starting from his cheeks to his neck down to his muscular chest. he was asking hyunwoo to not let him cum. something told him that this person was a package of every kink he had and more. he was willingly asking to be edged, what more could hyunwoo ever ask for! he had stopped moving his fingers to grant the latter his wish.

“ i wanna taste you “ the sexy hoarse voice said in a low tone, white teeth biting into the perfectly curved lip. he could still feel the built body tremble in his hold slightly.

hoseok didn’t wait for his answer as he began rolling his hips on hyunwoo’s fingers still inside on his own and started to place kisses all over his neck. the light feather-like kisses soon transferred into nibbles before the younger’s fingers ran through his hair, tugged harshly to get his head tilted and teeth sank into the junction between his neck and shoulder. they both groaned, hyunwoo’s own fingers tugging at the other’s soft hair and pushing his face into his neck more. the feeling was so addicting and he didn’t even care that it was going to leave a mark. the feeling of his skin getting rolled between those sharp teeth and the tongue rubbing over it like hoseok wanted to make the mark last for a lifetime.

“ give me one more, baby. i can take it. “ the wet lips moved against his own as the younger arched his back to have him deeper inside and adjust the angle, never stopping the grinding that now created friction on his own erection as well and making him want to groan but he wasn’t a very vocal person and preferred to keep it in.

pecking the tip of hoseok’s nose, he untangled his fingers from the strands of hair and pushed the shorts to the side a bit as he inserted a third digit inside the extremely tight heat. he made a mental note to get this guy properly prepared before getting to the fucking part because there was no way he could take him yet.

curling his fingers again, he wrapped his free hand around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him up a bit, as he began thrusting the three digits in and out of him sensually, eyes fixated on that gorgeous fucked out face that struggled to keep his body up and in position. hoseok sure was forcing himself to remain in place as he bit on his lip hard enough to break the skin and putting so much effort in keeping his eyes open to maintain the eye contact. he was beautiful.

“ you’re so beautiful. “ hyunwoo said without even realizing it himself and was gifted with a lovely smile before, a second later, hoseok’s eyes widened and he reached back with a shaky hand fast, gripping on his wrist to stop him from thrusting. his whole body trembled for long seconds as he had his eyes shut tight while holding his breath. his straight eyebrows lifted so prettily that he reached out and traced the length of one of them with the tip of his index finger slowly as the other took time to calm down. about half a minute later, the younger opened his eyes slowly as a shaky breath left his parted lips. his hand tugging at hyunwoo’s, signaling him to remove his fingers.

“ you can cum as many times as you want, you know. “ he said, exceptionally pleased by the fact that hoseok had willingly pushed back a damn close orgasm all on his own and had actually succeeded.

“ i know. “ he was panting roughly. “ but that wouldn’t be much fun. i love it when i nearly black out in the end after all the denial. “ he winked with a grin and struggled to steady his trembling limbs as he slid backward until his feet were on the floor, his hands spreading hyunwoo’s legs to kneel in between.

hoseok rubbed his palms up and down his chest repeatedly, rubbing his thumbs over his shirt-covered nipples and biting his lips in anticipation and quite literally eye-fucking him.

“ is your shirt expensive? can i rip it? “ he asked, not really looking at his face.

“ it is but you can rip it. i’ll just buy another one. “ he didn’t know what the reason for it was but at his answer, a soft smile painted over the blushed face. the younger didn’t do as said. instead, he started unbuttoning his dress shirt carefully but quickly with one hand, his other stroking over hyunwoo’s thigh ad rubbing over his crotch with just the right amount of pressure to make him lose his mind. the second the last button was undone, he himself made a quick job at removing the fabric from his upper body and throwing it to the side.

“ you have no idea how many times i’ve dreamt about this. “ hoseok said with eyes full of emotions as his fingertips ghosted over his pec muscles. he lost it when, without warning, blunt nails scratched over his skin on both sides of his chest all the way down to his stomach. hyunwoo hissed through gritted teeth, his hand gripping on the soft cheeks of the younger, thumb at one side and the rest of the fingers at the other, tugging at his face.

“ you’re really testing my patience. i’m trying to contain myself but here you are scratching me like a fucking cat. “ tugging once again at the face in his hold and squishing the cheeks further, making those naturally pouty lips even poutier, he leaned down and licked over the tip of hoseok’s nose with the tip of his tongue briefly. “ or should we call you bunny with how horny you are? technically you’ve cum twice so far in mere 20 minutes! “

there was a low moan, indicating how much the other loved the rough treatment despite what his soft features displayed.

“ i like bunny better. “ his brat of a boyfriend said shamelessly right after he let go, licking over his upper lip with that sinful tongue of his again, mouth parted in a wide smile and fluffy cheeks lifted upward.

“ yeah? “ he smirked and unbuckled his belt, followed by undoing his pants’ button and zipper. hyunwoo took his rock-hard erection out of his underwear without pulling it down. “ be a good bunny and suck me off then. “ tugging at the black strands, he pulled the bunny’s head in until the tip of his erection came in touch with the latter’s cheek. loving the contrast between the skin tones, he decided to glisten it a bit to make it even prettier. taking the base of his length, he kept the younger’s head in place as he slid the tip with the leaking pre-cum on the blushed cheek, leaving a trail behind on the smooth skin. hoseok’s eyes were fixed on him, lust seeping out of his gaze and the impatient way he held his tongue out and mouth opened wide, waiting for him to slide in, like a good boy as he painted his flawless face.

“ you want it? “ he asked, keeping his voice steady.

the younger nodded eagerly but that wasn’t how things were gonna be from that point on. he had been nice enough and now he was gonna have things his way.

“ words. “ he tugged at the hair in between his fingers roughly and slapped the other’s tongue with his heavy erection.

“ yes. i want it. i want you to fuck my mouth so good and make me gag on your dick. come on, hyunwoo. you can use me all you want. “ the latter was purely a wet dream saying all of that with the most innocent look on his face and all of his muscles bulging out. it was insane.

as if to give him a sample of what he could have if he only loosened his tight grip on the black strands and let hoseok lean in, the younger stretched out his tongue and licked over the tip in tiny movements. he rubbed over the slit a few times before digging into it finally. the latter then took his tongue back into his wide open mouth, a string of pre-cum attaching the tip his erection with that hot bottom lip that had absorbed the liquid. the view was enough for hyunwoo to say goodbye to all of his self-control as he tugged at the hair to have the gorgeous face look up and simply leaned down and licked into the younger’s hot mouth, tasting himself faintly and getting a bit of the dangling string on his own chin as well. hoseok moaned right into his mouth and the second he finally loosened his grip on the other’s hair, he didn’t waste any time to lean in and go all the way down on his huge length. he stayed there, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue on the underside of the sensitive member as the tip rubbed over the back of the younger’s throat. hoseok hummed like it was the tastiest lollipop he was sucking on. brushing his hand through the silky strands, he pushed them back from the sexy forehead to have a better view. his boy’s lips were so beautifully wrapped around him as those cute eyes glanced up at him. a bit glossy from having him in too deep but he didn’t seem to mind. a few more seconds of teasing like this and the latter finally got to it and started bobbing his head like an expert. the way he went up and down on him and the movements of his tongue, the way he’d look him straight in the eye as he let a thick string hang in the air before spitting it all on his dick again and continuing to blow his mind..it was all too good to be true. no one had ever given him a blowjob this intense and this lewd even though he had his fair share of one night stands with registered subs at the club.

using the moment the younger took to breathe, hyunwoo dragged his belt out of his pants’ loops, and took them off along with his underwear, and with a swift movement, placed it over the back of hoseok’s head. with either end of the belt in either of his palms, he used the grip to pull the boy’s face all the way down on himself without warning, his tip going even further inside the tight throat than before as he kept him there and thrust into the heat a few times. the younger choked intensely, a single tear running down the side of his eye as the veins on his temples bulged out and his face grew redder. loosening the belt, he let the younger pull off on his own as he sat there and watched the beautifully fucked-out and ruined face of his now boyfriend. hoseok didn’t lean back farther than a few inches, visibly ready and willing to be forced like that all over again as he looked at him and wiped some pre-cum from his chin with his thumb sensually and licking it off from his skin right after while having a mischievous smirk on.

“ keep doing stuff like that and i might lose my mind and go all out on you. “ he said, slapping the soft cheek gently before stroking over it with the back of his hand. it was so soft he really wanted to just lick over it for no god damn reason at all.

“ no one said you should be holding back. “ the latter simply shrugged and tilted his head, placing a lasting kiss on hyunwoo’s hand against the skin of his face.

leaning down, he succumbed to his wish and simply licked over the side of hoseok’s face from his jaw to his eye, licking over it too when the latter closed it on instinct, until he reached the forehead and pressed a kiss there as well. he wasn’t satisfied yet so, gripping on the soft jaw with one hand, he pulled the attractive face closer and licked over his lips a few time, too. finishing it off with a bite on the bottom lip and a gentle bite from the soft cheek to not irritate the smooth skin.

“ ow “ there was the sound of that cute giggle again. “ why am i even turned on by you licking me like this? who’s the cat now?! “

“ it’s good that you’re still turned on after us stalling for too long now. “ he used his foot to rub over the hard erection in the shorts once, pressing on it. “ get up. “

as if the dominant tone he used changed something in the other’s attitude, the younger quickly stood on his feet, looking down at him and waiting patiently with an expression that showed just how affected he was by all of this.

“ turn around. “ and the latter obliged obediently.

hooking his fingers under the waistband of the shorts, he yanked them down the muscular legs and was astounded by just how beautiful and delicious heseok’s ass was. pulling him backward toward himself, he waited until the younger threw the piece of clothing away from his ankles. hyunwoo slid his hand over the perfectly shaped ass and let his thumb stroke inside the crack until he reached the end of it. he didn’t stop there and slid his hand between the juicy thighs that were only a few millimeters parted, therefor he had to squeeze his hand inside the gap a bit. he stroked over the underside of the latter’s balls with the side of his index finger before the younger gasped and spread his legs on his own and he could tilt his hand, cupping the balls and massaging them properly.

hoseok’s body jerked along with a beautiful moan and he struggled to keep himself straight as his nails dug into his hips at his sides.

“ ple- “ the younger started but he stopped him with a slap on his inner thigh.

“ you’re not allowed to talk unless i ask you to. “ as a punishment for breaking a rule he hadn’t been aware of, hyunwoo leaned in and bit on his buttcheek. hoseok flinched and yelped in shock, taking a step forward before gathering himself and walking back to his previous spot.

“ hmm, i like this submissive side of you. “ he said, licking over the red bite mark. was this man’s skin _that _sensitive?! it was definitely gonna leave a bruise! liking the idea too much for his own good, hyunwoo bent down just enough and bit into the back of the muscular thigh as well, enjoying the way the leg was pulled away but put back immediately.

“ i wanna make your skin red and mark you all over. “ he groaned as his erection twitched at the sight of the shape of his teeth printed on the pale skin.

sliding on the couch to the side a bit, he wrapped his arm around hoseok’s stomach to not let him fall before he spanked him on his ass hard and sudden. the shocked yelp that left the younger turned him on even more, if that was even possible, as the body sure moved forward and only hyunwoo’s grip helped it stand in place. the latter took hold of his arm around him fast as he waited patiently for what was coming for him next. he let the other get over the shock of the first hit for a few seconds before he spanked him again, looking at that gorgeous face from the side and seeing how beautifully fucked out he was and the expression of the pain mixed with pleasure on it. hyunwoo continued spanking him and groping the full cheeks until they were all red and the shape of his palms had painted all over both of them. a glance was enough to see just how much hoseok was leaking. sitting back and taking in the perfect view he got for a second, his eyes caught the narrow belt he had taken off earlier. smirking at the evil idea his mind had just come up with, he got it off the couch and stood up.

hoseok was dying to just lean on something. he would’ve never thought that mere standing in the middle of a room could be that hard! but here he was, ready to mewl at the tiniest touch.

hands circled around him and hyunwoo’s chin looked over his shoulder as he put the narrow belt he had used on him earlier over his angry red erection. and then he left it there. just like that. the middle of the belt over his length and the rest of it dangling from his member. although it was a narrow one and it didn’t really weigh much, it still was too much for him to handle. the material of it present on his sensitive skin without anything else and the shift created each time it moved around in the air, getting him more ready to just get on his knees and beg to be fucked because god he needed it so bad.

“ you should stand still enough to not let it fall off your pretty dick. no hands helping in keeping it in place either. “ the sexy voice of his boss whispered in his ear before his earlobe was sucked into the hot mouth and sucked on briefly.

“ okay “ he nodded with a bite on his lip, blinking rapidly to get his ragged breathing under control. a quick look over his shoulder showed that hyunwoo was sitting back down on the couch and taking something out of the night stand.

“ if you’re traveling with your boss and staying with him in the same room, i think it would be best to hide your sex toys better and not throw them around carelessly, don’t you think? “

his eyes widened and he was about to turn around to see which of the two that he had brought had the latter found but the belt moved dangerously and he received a warning spank on his inner thigh again where it was the most sensitive, right where he had been slapped before.

“ stay still or you’ll be punished. i must warn you that you won’t have a say in the things i’d do to you then. “

he loved it. hoseok loved it so fucking much and his heart was beating like crazy in his chest with anticipation. the belt was torturing him like nothing before in the best ways and there was nothing he could do about it. he didn’t need the other to tell him he wasn’t allowed to touch, he wouldn’t touch it himself in the first place. the yearning and the want too good to be ruined and finished so early.

he heard a package getting ripped and a few seconds later, his butt cheeks were being spread as he felt something cold pressing on his hole. he figured out by the small size of it that it was the plug he had used earlier that day. the one that could also vibrate with the remote.

hyunwoo didn’t push it in immediately though. he teased endlessly. rubbing it in circles before pushing only the tip of it inside and then thrusting that tiny part in and out a bit. then he took it away completely before hoseok felt tongue and teeth against the skin of his ass again, each time made him yelp in surprise and slight pain and the belt kept moving and pulling at his sensitive skin down there.

“ uhhh, fuck, put it in, please just put it in. “ he couldn’t take it anymore. he was losing his fucking mind. the fact that he had nothing to lean on and had to keep standing straight was making everything ten times more intense.

instead of the hard toy, he felt a hot tongue over his entrance teasing him for the millionth time before finally pushing inside. he sighed loudly in relief but wanted to start crying as well because he desperately wanted to at least get on all fours or something. it was pure torture like this.

the tongue pushed deeper inside before it was pulled out again and the action repeated over and over again, the older rimming him the best he had ever experienced as he squeezed his cheeks in his palms, spreading and pushing them together rhythmically. he was a moaning mess. head thrown back and not able to completely let go because of the fucking belt and the fear of the consequences that awaited him if he failed. he really didn’t wanna know how son hyunwoo’s punishments were like first hand. he’d rather ask him in words later to know if it was something he could handle before gathering the courage to outright disobey him in sex.

his whole body was on fire and he didn’t know what to do with himself so he wrapped one arm around his waist and brought the other to his lips, licking on his own fingers to distract himself a bit.

“ uh fuck, i’m gonna cum. i don’t wanna cum just yet, please hyunwoo. “ the way his erection started twitching warningly and therefore moving and unbalancing the belt scared him a little. he wanted to succeed in this.

hyunwoo stopped the movements of his tongue and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, squeezing and rubbing over them for a few more times. he heard the couch creaking before he felt the same toy pressing and pushing past his ring easily. the latter didn’t thrust it at all, making hoseok’s inside to tingle in need, as he leaned back a bit and then he jerked so hard, the belt moved all the way to the beginning of his tip, dangerously close to falling. where the hell had hyunwoo found the remote from?!

thankfully it was set on the lowest speed, but it was still making him feel delirious. his knees wanted to give out so bad but he forced his body to keep still, determined to not let his man down. it felt damn good to be restrained like this by nothing at all anyway and he moaned louder and louder with each passing second.

“ you’re not touching me “ he said in a cry when, after long seconds of waiting, he couldn’t feel hyunwoo anywhere.

“ you want me to touch you? “ the older’s voice came closer as he stood up.

“ yes “ he screamed his answer when the plug sent the best kind of shiver into his body.

“ where do you want me to touch you baby? “ he felt hot breath hitting his ear as the voice he had woken up to so many times on the phone whispered right into his ear. the latter’s fingertips ghosting on his sides in a barely-there touch.

“ a-anywhere. just…uh,,,..” he couldn’t help it. it felt too good, the knowledge that the man he had loved for so long was standing right behind him, his chest touching hoseok’s back. “ just touch me anywhere.. “

lips closed around the skin of his neck right on his pulse as the older nibbled vigorously, making sure it would leave a hickey the next day. his nails kept scratching over his sides slightly, barely, and it just..it was driving him up the wall. the hard-rock erection was poking his back and he wanted him, he wanted him so bad he thought he was gonna lose his sanity any minute now.

hoseok was about to beg but his breath got hitched when fingers pinched both of his nipples at the same time. the sound he let out was something between a moan and a scream, throwing his head back over hyunwoo’s shoulder and leaning on him now that he had him this close.

“ i’m gonna play with this over sensitivity of yours so much from now on. you’re such a treat hoseok. “ the latter hissed into his ear dangerously as his fingers never stopped twirling his erect buds between them. it was when he was so close to orgasm again that the man finally felt for his misery. he didn’t take out the plug or even stop it though. he only took the belt off of his twitching erection.

the sensation was too much for him to handle. he was right there, so close that he didn’t even care about holding it in anymore. his thighs started trembling violently as his knees gave out and he landed on his hands, fists pulling at the carpet and eyes shut tight. he was right fucking there, a few more seconds and he would finally release and the needy ache would be done with. just a few more seco-…

fingers wrapped around his erection in a tight ring and squeezed him so tight, tears poured out of his eyes instantly. whimpering and curling into himself, he put his hand on the wrist that was being so mean to him, trying to get it away. it hurt. but it hurt the way hoseok loved so much. it took him a couple of minutes to finally come back to it, to realize that he had let go without further thought so recklessly.

sitting up on his knees, he tilted his head backward as he circled his arm around hyunwoo’s neck, who was still sitting right behind him, and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. his limbs kept on shivering every now and then and the plug kept vibrating still.

“ i need you. “ he burst into tears like he always did when he was at his very limit. when he couldn’t take holding back anymore.

“ okay baby, shhh, i got you. “ the older raked his fingers through his hair to calm him down before he guided him to unwrap his arm from around his neck and moved both to hoseok’s back. the latter tied his hands there with the belt in a perfect knot and helped him stand on his jelly-like legs next.

turning him around and making him stand facing the couch this time, hyunwoo pushed on his back to have him bend down until his face,shoulders and partially his chest were on the soft surface of the furniture. the older was gonna take him doggy style and hoseok doubted he could keep himself up much longer for that.

he followed the movements of his boyfriend over his shoulder as he put a condom on and lubed up.

“ tell me to stop if it’s ever too much, okay? “ the latter spoke softly, stroking over his back in a gentle touch.

“ okay “ he said quietly, voice already worn out from all the sound he had made earlier.

he had expected many things but son hyunwoo not taking out the vibrating plug as he started pushing inside him wasn’t one of them. the plug was a rather small one but still having a size like hyunwoo’s inside was more than enough and now he had an additional toy inside stretching him beyond he had ever been.

heseok hissed and clenched his jaw, forcing his body to relax in order to make the slide easier for both of them.

“ t-the plug, hyunwoo the plug “ he whimpered and buried his face into the couch when the latter’s tip got past his ring of muscles. the additional erection inside him pushed the vibrating toy further into his oversensitive walls and he couldn’t help but squirm at the extreme feeling.

“ is it too much? does it hurt? “ he heard him ask.

shaking his head and moaning ‘no’ a few times more than necessary, he finally managed to get himself together enough to say what he had meant. “ it feels s-so good. i’m going crazy. i wish we had a ring. “ hoseok cried out again when more of the thick length filled him, the feeling of being pleasantly full spreading goosebumps over his entire body and making everything feel even more intense.

it had been a last-minute call. hyunwoo hadn’t thought about it beforehand but he just suddenly wanted to fuck hoseok with that plug still in there. it wouldn’t even count as double penetration because the toy was rather small. when he was halfway in, he was already losing it. both from the younger’s tight heat and the vibration that was pressed right onto the underside of his erection. he agreed with hoseok. they should’ve had rings because like this, with this thing sending shivers down both of their spines, none of them was gonna last long.

“ you can’t cum until i say so, remember that. “

sliding in and out halfway a few times, he moved all the way in swiftly and was blessed with the most beautiful groan as the younger’s eyes rolled back and his mouth parted wider than before. he could tell that he was filling him to the brim.

waiting around a minute for the other to adjust, he started pulling out when he felt hoseok pushing back his hips. hyunwoo pulled all the way out, waited a couple of seconds until the younger whimpered in need, before slamming into him with force. hoseok’s back arched deep as he grew limp right on spot. he must’ve hit the bundle of nerves in the first go.

“ a-again, baby, again “ the younger’s deep hoarse voice was so needy that it made him want to unleash the inner beast he was still keeping in a cage for later when they’d talked about the things they liked and disliked completely.

his lover pushed himself back on his shaky legs, chest burying more into the couch as he begged for him to do that again and to fuck him senseless as he visibly struggled to keep his body up and still. he wasn’t anyone to deny such a delicious wish.

pulling out and slamming back in, he started to pick up his pace but making sure he’d still be able to thrust deeply. the boy was squeezing the life out of him and his body contracted around him with each slide in and it was all too much to handle with the additional plug. he tightened his grip on the younger’s waist as he saw something with the corner of his eyes. there was a bucket of flowers on the nightstand and hyunwoo stopped a second to take a small white rose out. when he started to thrust again, he dragged the rose petals over the smooth skin of hoseok’s back. making him have goosebumps wherever it touched as he continuously moaned in his fucked-out state. his hands perfectly tied on his back still and fingers immediately wrapped around hyunwoo’s when he reached out. he decided to add more sensitivity and slid the rose over the erect nipple that he’d figured was ridiculously sensitive as well. hoseok’s body jerked at the touch as his knees gave out for good and hyunwoo had to let go of the rose that instant to be able to catch the younger from landing painfully on his knees. hoseok didn’t seem like he was really aware of his surroundings anymore as he had his eyes closed, mouth hanging open and a trail of drool on his chin.

taking hold of the body, hyunwoo turned him around and laid him down on the carpet on his back after he quickly removed the belt from those reddened wrists. wrapping his arms around the underside of the younger’s thighs and throwing his legs over his shoulders, he lifted them up until hoseok’s body was bending and he only had his shoulders and slightly his back on the floor. positioning himself, he entered the heat once again as the latter’s eyes opened slightly to look at him for a few seconds before he was gone once more when hyunwoo started slamming into him all over again. the younger was so gone that he didn’t even scratch over the carpet with his nails as he had given complete control over himself to him and was only basking in the sea of pleasure in his own little subspace.

it didn’t take that long before his sexy man was close and he was finally going to witness what he looked like as he orgasmed, something he had dreamt about way too many times.

hoseok had his eyes closed but not tightly. more like he wasn’t really able to keep them open and wasn’t aware enough to tighten them either. the plug was still vibrating and hyunwoo himself was so so close that it would need him only a few more thrusts until he’d come. he figured the latter wouldn’t be able to control the time of his release at his current state anymore so he didn’t think of giving him permission. the boy was drooling with pleasure forced tears running down his temples and disappearing in his hair and that was more than enough to say a thing or two about his ability to even hear hyunwoo at that point.

hoseok never stopped surprising him when he practically forced his eyes open, and he let a shaky breath out.

“ please,.. i wanna cum. “ he begged desperately as he reached his weak arms toward him. hyunwoo leaned in and let the younger wrap around him, bending him even more as he kept thrusting with force. the lewd sound of lube and the vibrator and the smell of sex filling the room. he couldn’t bend that body, however flexible he might’ve been, to the point he would be able to kiss him so instead he dragged his thumb on the curve of hoseok’s lip before the younger himself closed his lips around the single digit and sucked on it for dear life. his other hand at the side of the boy’s head to keep himself steady in that position as he rolled his hips in deep thrusts.

“ cum baby. cum for me. “ he said, his own hips stuttering with how close he was.

as if on cue, sharp teeth bit painfully on his thumb, hoseok’s eyes half closed as his eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing all at once, body tensing all over, convulsing and squeezing the life out of hyunwoo on top of him. his beautiful boyfriend came in the most beautiful way as his release was so strong that it painted over the pale face, courtesy of his erection dangling in the air right above his face due to his lifted and bent body. hoseok’s eyebrow twitched in surprise when the cum hit his face and as if he felt it on his lips, he licked over them before sucking those red lips into his mouth and tasting himself religiously. hyunwoo could tell he wasn’t completely back on earth yet with the expression he had on his ethereal face still. he was so blown away by the sight that his hips stuttered and he jumped over the edge in a matter of seconds after his lover and because of him.

riding both of them through their highs, he carefully pulled out and slowly let the younger’s back come in touch with the carpet on the floor because the other must’ve been all tense all over due to the position. hoseok whimpered when his butt was pressed to the ground and hyunwoo made quick job at reaching out and turning the plug off.

next he took the tissues and sat down by the younger’s hips. he pushed the messy damp hair from away from the sweaty pale forehead and cleaned the blush-covered face off the cum. he had some stuck to his hair and lashes and that had to be taken care of when they’d be taking a shower later but for now the tissues were going to do the job enough for the latter to be able to open his beautiful eyes.

hoseok hummed when the tissue got in touch with his lips, smiling softly like they hadn’t just fucked for nearly two hours straight. hyunwoo was capable of fucking all night long but how could he when this person was in this state after a mere session like that? not that he really needed to continue though. he was completely pleased and the orgasm he had just experienced was the most intense one ever. he had cum to the sight of his boyfriend and that had never happened before.

hoseok’s breathing was still a little rough when he forced his eyes open and looked at him. face like an angel and radiating love. hyunwoo returned the smile and leaned down to capture those addicting lips in a calming kiss.

“ i love you. “ he whispered against the soft wet skin as he stared into the dove-like eyes so closely.

“ take the plug out and i’ll say i love you back. “

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hyunwoo had to leave early in the morning due to a meeting. he had hated leaving the sleeping beauty in his bed alone but there was no other choice, it was a very important meeting after all.

he was on a break, everyone ordering the food they wanted at the luxurious restaurant when he got a message from ‘hesokki’

_‘ how much is your shirt? ‘_

blinking in confusion, he typed the prince. “ $1246 “

_‘ pretend that i ripped it yesterday and send the exact amount of money to this link as if you were to buy another one ^^ ‘_

he got a link along with the message. opening it, it was a unicef donation. his angel of a boyfriend had thought about such a thing while being painfully turned on!

“ stupid! you could’ve just told me to donate without all of this foreplay! “ he chuckled to himself with a shake of head. he was the luckiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry anymore! there was a time and a day that i got ashamed of writing filth. good times!
> 
> i hope it didn't have any typos or mistakes cuz honestly it was too long to read through after the millionth time that i rewrote it! 
> 
> anyway :D i hope you enjoyed reading ' kiss & control '  
thank you to all of those who leave kudos and comments ^^  
you can also follow me on IG on the account i have for my fics ^^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)  
byeeeee and wait for part three teehee >:D


End file.
